falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
12.7mm submachine gun
|weight =5 |value =5100 |edid =WeapNV127mmSubmachineGun |baseid = }} The 12.7mm submachine gun is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics More common at higher levels, the 12.7mm submachine gun is a heavy-duty large caliber submachine gun (SMG). It features an unconventional top-mounted magazine, which lies parallel to the weapon's barrel. It boasts a high damage-per-second, but suffers from a small magazine capacity and a fairly large spread, though this spread is still less than that of the 10mm SMG (as of patch 1.3.0.452). It is also one of only three fully automatic weapons which are capable of being silenced (the 12.7mm SMG suppressor is not to be confused with the 12.7mm submachine gun silencer, as they are not interchangeable), the others being the silenced .22 SMG and Sleepytyme (GRA). Unlike most other submachine guns, the 12.7mm submachine gun is classified as a two-handed weapon; because of this, traveling with the weapon unholstered will slow the player character's movement speed. This also causes the weapon to be holstered on the back, rather than on the hip as with most SMGs. This also affects it with regard to the Jury Rigging perk, putting it in the same repair class as the service rifle and light machine gun, instead of with one-handed automatics like the 10mm and 9mm SMGs. Durability The 12.7mm submachine gun can fire a total of about 2495 standard rounds, the equivalent of 119 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Modification * 12.7mm submachine gun silencer - silences the weapon. Variant * 12.7mm submachine gun (GRA) - a variant of the 12.7mm SMG capable of more customization than the standard variant. Comparison Locations * Bloodborne cave - behind a very hard locked gate near a trunk holding just under 8000 caps. There is a key to the gate lying by the campfire in the back of the cave (be wary of the tripwire behind the gate). * Great Khans have been observed having the weapon on them in relatively low condition at higher levels. * Gun Runners - the Vendortron sells one. * Hidden Valley bunker - it can sometimes be bought from Knight Torres. * The Fort - can be obtained from the Veteran Decanii. Other high-ranking Legion members may carry one. * Commonly found on Legion vexillarius at higher levels. * At higher levels, this can be bought from various weapon merchants. * In the Honest Hearts add-on, it is used often by the White Legs at higher levels. * At higher levels, Legionary assassins will carry this weapon. * Ulysses carries one in Lonesome Road. * Higher level marked men can commonly be found carrying them in Lonesome Road. Notes * The weapon's rear sight is actually located on the magazine, a highly unusual feature. * The 12.7mm SMG is one of few weapons that have its own unique reload animation. No other gun has this reload animation and it has no unique counterpart (Other than the GRA 12.7mm submachine gun), making it one of only two weapons to do so (even with every add-on installed). Behind the scenes * The 12.7mm SMG is almost entirely fictional, though a couple of elements were loosely inspired by the FN P90 and TDI Vector.J.E. Sawyer Bugs * Although the weapon's value at 100% condition is 5089, it can be repaired up to 5096. * Sometimes, when firing in first person view, the bullets won't appear but the ammo, however, will be spent as normal. * After equipping the silencer, weapon may only do damage when using VATS mode. Sounds Gallery 12.7mm SMG with silencer.png|12.7mm SMG with the silencer modification Fallout_new_vegas_submachinegun.jpg|The Courier killing a super mutant with a 12.7mm SMG Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons de:12,7-mm-Maschinenpistole es:Ametralladora de 12.7mm ru:12,7-мм пистолет-пулемёт uk:12,7-мм пістолет-кулемет